bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayako Kaitō
Ayako Kaitō is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Ayako is woman with pale skin standing at 5'7". She has long black hair that she keeps in a ponytail and sky blue eyes. She's often seen sporting a stealth force shihakushō with a blue sash around her wait She carries her zanpakutō in a holster in the small of her back. Personality Ayako is sometimes shy around new people and prefers to avoid people who she thinks will waste her time. She'll often act disinterested in certain things, but only for the sake of appearances, She can be quite childish at times, but when it comes to brass tacks, she has an iron resolve with a heart of gold, She often disregards her wellbeing to get what she has to do done and has a minimal interest in the consequences of her actions. History Ayako was born in the 10th district of Rukongai and led a fairly average life, not too poor but by no means rich. She lived with her older brother, an unseated officer, until the events of the Seraphim invasion where her brother attempted to fight off some of the weaker seraphim that attacked Rukongai. Her brother ultimately died without putting up much of a fight, but he gave the residents enough time to flee the area. Since her brother was now dead, she didn't have anything to live for and found in a depressed state. She didn't eat or sleep for a few days until she noticed that she was hungry for the first time, a sign of latent spiritual power. With this new information, she vowed to help the shinigami take revenge on the Seraphim. Taking her brother's zanpakuto, she enlisted with the Gotei 13 and trained for days on end to achieve her shikai. Upon returning her sword to its unreleased state, she realized that it had taken on the form of a pair of trench knives, undoubtedly due to the change of ownership of the zanpakutō. Powers and Abilities Ayako is capable enough in the discipline of Hohō to use shunpō, albeit amateurishly at best. Ayako is also a kidō practitioner, capable of using spells 1 through 26. Zanpakutō -''' Shiraha '''(White Feather) Unreleased When not released, Shiraha takes the form of a pair of short, ring-ended chokutō, they have a handle made of wrapped fabric, unlike most swords. beyond their shape, there is absolutely nothing special about them. Ayako carries them in a holster in the small of her back for easy access. She is proficient at using them both offensively and defensively. Shikai By twirling the bades around the index fingers of each of her hands and saying the release command "Kakeru (Soar)" the two blades trace a floating black circle around each hand and with a discharge of blue reiatsu, the circles turn into chakram with wing-like blades extending up her arms. Directly after release, they glow bue, but the glow seems to fall off in a fashion similar to featers being carried away by agust of air. The blades are obviously constructed for glancing attacks by moving past an opponent quickly, but slashing their sides in the process. The staggered blades os Shiraha make its cuts quite gruesome to look at and extremely painful to recieve. The blades weigh no more than a standard katana each, but are extremely sturdy. Inner World Ayako's inner world is an endless black expanse with nothing in sight but a large ornate gate. There is no apparent source of light, but everything is illuminated as if it was the middle of the day. There is no ground, but when in the world, it feels like one is standing on glass. The large gate is closed and locked with chains and a ridiculously large padlock. One can walk around the door and it appears to lead nowhere, but it feels like there's something on the other side. Ayako has yet to meet her zanpakutō's spirit, but knows it's name and has talked with it once. By concentrating reiatsu in the tips of the blades, Ayako can release energy based feather shaped projectiles from Shiraha. These projectiles are sky blue in colour and are quite damaging to the flesh. Theyhave been showed to cut through stone with ease. At most, she can fire 12 projectiles at once, but doing so will greatly drain her energy, so she usually sticks to firing 4 at a time. By concentrating her reiatsu into the blades, they'll glow blue and have enhanced cutting ability. At this point they behave like plasma. The strenght of this ability varies depending on how much reiatsu she pours into it. If she over charges the abilite, the blades will begin to lose their physical shape. When this state is achieved, she can swing the blades to release the excess reiatsu which explodes towards the target as a torrent of molten steel, If the target is hit by this attack, they will be damaged by the heat and may also get trapped by the solidified metal. Statistics Trivia Her battle themes are : The Mysterious Figure Theme The XIIIth Struggle The XIIIth Dilemma L'Oscurita dell'Ignoto Quotes She's so new that she hasn't said anything yet! Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei